nokomefandomcom-20200215-history
S・M・L☆
S・M・L☆ is the opening theme of Nōkome Anime Series. This song is sung by the band Afilia Saga. The single was released on November 13, 2013 and the B-side track is the ending theme of the game Chōji-jigen Game Neptune Re;Birth1. Tracklist With DVD Ver. Disc 1 - CD #'S・M・L☆' # #'S・M・L☆' (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Disc 2 - DVD #S・M・L☆ Music Clip #S・M・L☆ Music Clip (Another ver) #Bonus A Nōkome Collaboration Ver. Disc 1 - CD #'S・M・L☆' # #'S・M・L☆' (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) #'S・M・L☆' (TV Size Ver.) Disc 2 - DVD #S・M・L☆ Music Clip #Bonus B (Nōkome Special Movie) Member Solo Ver. Disc 1 - CD #'S・M・L☆' #'S・M・L☆' (Member featuring ver.) # Normal Edition Disc 1 - CD #'S・M・L☆' # #'S・M・L☆' (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Lyrics TV Size Full Ver. Rōmaji= One two sweets for Anata ni agetai One two sweets for Kizuka nusoburi de One two sweets for Koi ni koi shiteru Sweet Melty Love (1 2 3 Go!) Gogo no kyōshitsu de machi buseshita, karaburi mo jisa nai de Konna tenkai wo matteta no ni, iza to nareba Mō, tenpa ring! Kōbō ha isshin ittai…… marude slapstick Kono koi no jidanda ni, kami-sama ga warau (No!) Ai no jumon wo tonaeyō… Himitsu no omajinai-sa (Salud y amor) Nada minarai no mi dakara… Kikime ha hora, paro punte (paro punte) Argent no nagare boshi ni te wo awase "Anata no yume ga kitto kanaimasu yō ni" tte Omoi ha ori kasanaru millefeuille mitai Ah- kono mune ha Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE Dokidoki Let’s say!) (LOVE Tokimeki Let’s Sing!) (Majimaji mitsumete Let’s Kiss!) (Magic Magic Itomete Let’s Go!) Maze maze tokashite yaite samashite Tsukuru no ha taihen ne Tabechau toki ni ha isshun de "Pakku!" Dakara koso ne homeraretai! Futari ha isshin dōtai…… nante drastic Sekai ga owaru made ha kono mama isasete (No!) Ai no jumon wo tonaeyō… Sore ha anata no namae (te amo ne) Mada hatsukoi nori dakara… Sokudo ha hora, andante (andante) Mikazuki no blanco ni matagatte Konpeitō mitai ni Amakute toke toge shi chau Dare ka to kuraberu nante saitē yo! Dakara Ah- Yasashiku ne Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE Dokidoki Let’s say!) (LOVE Tokimeki Let’s Sing!) (Majimaji mitsumete Let’s Kiss!) (Magic Magic Itomete Let’s Go!) Ai no jumon wo tonaeyō… Himitsu no omajinai-sa (Salud y amor) Nada minarai no mi dakara… Kikime ha hora, paro punte (paro punte) Argent no nagare boshi ni te wo awase "Anata no yume ga kitto kanaimasu yō ni" tte Omoi ha ori kasanaru millefeuille mitai Ah- kono mune ha Sweet Sweet Melty Love… Ah- kono mune ha Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE Dokidoki Let’s say!) (LOVE Tokimeki Let’s Sing!) (Majimaji mitsumete Let’s Kiss!) (Magic Magic Itomete Let’s Go!) (LOVE Dokidoki Let’s say!) (LOVE Tokimeki Let’s Sing!) (Majimaji mitsumete Let’s Kiss!) (Magic Magic Itomete Let’s Go!) |-| Kanji= One two sweets for あなたにあげたい One two sweets for 気づかぬそぶりで One two sweets for 恋に恋してる Sweet Melty Love (1 2 3 Go!) 午後の教室で待ち伏せした　空振りも辞さないで こんな展開を待ってたのに　いざとなれば もう、テンパりんぐ! 攻防は一進一退……まるでスラップスティック この恋の地団駄に　神様が笑う(No!) 愛の呪文を唱えよう… 秘密のおまじないさ(Salud y amor) まだ見習いの身だから… 効き目はホラ、 (ぱろぷんて) アラザンの流れ星に　手を合わせ 「あなたの夢がきっと叶いますように」って 想いは折り重なるミルフィーユみたい Ah- この胸は Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE ドキドキ Let’s say!) (LOVE トキメキ Let’s Sing!) (まじまじ 見つめて Let’s Kiss!) (Magic Magic 射止めて Let’s Go!) まぜまぜ溶かして焼いて冷まして 作るのは大変ね 食べちゃう時には　一瞬で「パクッ!」 だからこそね　ホメラレタイ! ふたりは一心同体……なんてドラスティック 世界が終わるまでは　このままいさせて(No!) 愛の呪文を唱えよう… それはあなたの名前(te amo ne) まだ初恋ノリだから… 速度はホラ、あんだんて(あんだんて) 三日月のブランコに跨って こんぺいとうみたいに 甘くてトケトゲしちゃう 誰かと比べるなんてサイテーよ! だから Ah- 優しくネ Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE ドキドキ Let’s say!) (LOVE トキメキ Let’s Sing!) (まじまじ 見つめて Let’s Kiss!) (Magic Magic 射止めて Let’s Go!) 愛の呪文を唱えよう… 秘密のおまじないさ(Salud y amor) まだ見習いの身だから… 効き目はホラ、 (ぱろぷんて) アラザンの流れ星に　手を合わせ 「あなたの夢がきっと叶いますように」って 想いは折り重なるミルフィーユみたい Ah- この胸は Sweet Sweet Melty Love… Ah- この胸は Sweet Sweet Melty Love… (LOVE ドキドキ Let’s say!) (LOVE トキメキ Let’s Sing!) (まじまじ 見つめて Let’s Kiss!) (Magic Magic 射止めて Let’s Go!) (LOVE ドキドキ Let’s say!) (LOVE トキメキ Let’s Sing!) (まじまじ 見つめて Let’s Kiss!) (Magic Magic 射止めて Let’s Go!) |-| English= Gallery Videos TVアニメ 『俺の脳内選択肢が、学園ラブコメを全力で邪魔している』 OP|Anime OP PV 俺の脳内選択肢が、学園ラブコメを全力で邪魔している ~ OP ~ S.M.L☆ ~ Afilia Saga Opening Noucome with lyrics|PV アフィリア・サーガ 11thシングル「S・M・L☆」MusicClip Short|Short MusicClip アフィリア・サーガ「S・M・L☆」15秒CM|15s CM アフィリア・サーガ「S・M・L☆」コメント動画|Commentary video. Category:Music Category:Anime